


Resonance of Roses

by Scolopendre



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dissection, Emetophilia, Eroguro, Gore, Guro, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffing, Vivisection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une coutume étrange de l'espace du Sud Est fait se demander Albert si son anatomie est capable d'un tel exploit. Le Comte de Monte-Cristo est curieux de savoir jusqu'où le Vicomte est capable de prendre leur petit jeu. La réponse ? Albert ne remarque même pas qu'il s'agit d'un jeu.</p><p>Traduction de la fic du même nom par CapriciousVanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousVanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Resonance of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801597) by [CapriciousVanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity). 



Edmond pouvait entendre le battement du cœur d'Albert. Avec la poitrine du jeune homme grande ouverte devant lui, il caressa le petit organe battant. Il était plus petit que son poing. Albert haletait, la respiration lourde à cause de la perte de sang. Le Comte ne le laissera pas mourir, et Albert de Morcerf le savait. Il faisait confiance et adorait le Comte de tout son cœur figuratif. Son vrai cœur était bien trop petit pour contenir tant de foi. Albert était relié à plusieurs tubes ; ils alimentaient en sang son système. Le Comte tapota le front du garçon avec un tissu humide et frais.

Ils avaient discuté d'une petite section de l'espace dans une galaxie plus au Sud dans laquelle montrer littéralement son cœur, l'exposer aux éléments, était un moyen de montrer sa plus grande et sa plus sincère affection et confiance à quelqu'un. Mais, cette espèce d'alien particulière possédait un organe neurologique spécifique logé dans sa cavité thoracique, protégé par un exosquelette ainsi que par des côtes internes. Cet organe projetait les émotions, l'empathie et les sympathies, car il se trouvait à côté de leur muscle actuel. C'était le deuxième organe le plus sanglant dans le corps de cette espèce alien vu qu'il prenait le sang directement du cœur.

Albert, curieux, demanda au Comte s'il était possible pour un humain de faire une telle chose, ou si la physiologie du Comte le lui permettrait à lui aussi.

« Avec assez de support, de transfusion de sang et de précision chirurgicale, bien sûr, répondit le Comte. »

Ils marchaient tous deux dans le hall doré du manoir ostentatoire du Comte. Albert ne portait pas le même costume de pirate idiot, mais il portait quelque chose d'un peu rococo. Ce n'était absolument pas d'époque, il l'avait fait faire sur mesure pour lui et la bordure dorée de son gilet rouge était aussi éblouissante que le reste des appartements du Comte. Le Comte trouvait cela plutôt... mignon. Un peu comme un enfant qui cherche à se faire remarquer. Et bien, Albert était un enfant cherchant à se faire remarquer.

Le visage rond d'Albert se teinta de déception, ou peut-être d'abnégation. Le Comte décida d'insister.

« Dites-moi, Vicomte, à qui ouvririez-vous votre cœur ? Votre fiancée ? Votre mère ? Votre cher ami, le Baron ?

Edmond prétendit ne pas remarquer le rougissement qui monta au visage d'Albert. Le jeune homme était bien trop embarrassé pour avouer que la première personne lui étant venue à l'esprit n'était aucun d'entre eux. Il s'agissait, bien évidemment, du Comte duquel il était si énamouré. Edmond repensa à leur première rencontre, ou plutôt, au moment où ils s'étaient repérés dans l'Opéra de Luna. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Comte voyait le garçon, mais il n'ignorait pas les penchants hormonaux.

-Et bien, Monsieur... Albert hésita. Je pensais vous montrer mon cœur ! Je vous admire énormément, Comte ! Ce ne serait qu'un honneur de prouver ma confiance en vous, Monsieur ! Le visage d'Albert rayonna avant qu'il ne calme son enthousiasme

Le Comte se sentit presque coupable d'avoir manipulé Albert si facilement. Son cœur était d'un blanc pur et facilement taché. Il supposa que l'indulgence ne serait pas tant que ça un péché, Dieu sait qu'il péchera bien plus durant le reste de son plan. Albert, attendant une réponse, regardait ailleurs.

-Vous m'estimez tant que ça ? demanda le Comte.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas, Comte ? Je vous confierais ma vie, Monsieur. Je...

Le Comte fut flatté par cet acte puéril. Il sentait que l'ardeur du garçon n'était que fugace et qu'elle se dissiperait après que ses plans se soient concrétisés. L'attachement grandissant du Comte pour le Vicomte, croyait-il, était tout aussi éphémère.

-J'aimerais vous ressembler, termina Albert »

Edmond décida que ça ne ferait aucun mal de presser le sujet, à entendre l'hébétude palpable dans la voix du Vicomte. Il tapota la tête d'Albert, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Albert glapit un hey ! rapide mais fut réduit au silence quand le Comte embrassa le haut de sa tête. Albert se raidit avec le rose aux joues, comme de la poudre sur les joues d'une femme. Le bras du Comte trouva son chemin dans le dos d'Albert alors qu'il le guidait à travers les couloirs dorés.

« Monsieur ?

Le Comte ne dit rien alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une des nombreuses portes tapissant le couloir.

-Puis-je... vous montrer mon cœur ? »

Edmond baissa les yeux pour regarder le Vicomte affectueusement avant d'ouvrir la porte, faisant signe à Albert d'entrer avant lui. La pièce était presque aussi abstraite que la Mer sous la villa. Albert eut soudain mal à la tête avant de retrouver son aplomb. Les motifs se déplaçaient, encore plus que le reste du manoir. Ils lui donnaient le vertige. Ils étaient faits d'un collage de peinture de style rococo de bouquets et de chérubins. Mis à part le motif floral, de ce que voyait Albert, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait des civières, des tables, des classeurs... Mais tout n'était pas en or dans cette pièce. En fait, c'était plutôt sombre avec du vert et le rose subtil des fleurs. L’atmosphère de la salle était difficile à définir car elle nageait dans l'odeur de l'antibactérien, mais aussi dans celle de la rosée fraîche sur les brins d'herbe, comme si les peintures elles-mêmes l'émettaient. Le Comte poussa Albert à avancer. Alors qu'ils entraient, Albert erra vers une table basculante particulière et les instruments qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient tous acérés, ils avaient l'air presque neuf. Quelques coupe-os et scies, des curettes et des forceps sur un petit plateau, un crochet fourchu à l'air macabre, et un ensemble de ciseaux de différentes tailles. Albert de Morcerf était affligé par la quantité d'équipements chirurgicaux dans la pièce quand il fut frappé par l'odeur de l'alcool. Il se retourna pour voir le Comte, qui avait retiré son manteau, s'était lavé les mains et avait mis des gants blancs. Il s'était attaché les cheveux, une apparence de laquelle Albert s'imbibait.

« Asseyez-vous ici, si vous le voulez bien, Vicomte ? Retirez votre manteau et votre chemise. Ce serait une tragédie si du sang venait à salir vos habits.

-Chef, oui chef ! Dit Albert sans réfléchir.» Du sang ? Il allait vraiment le découper ? Il était anxieux et plus très sûr de lui, mais il ne questionna pas le Comte. Cette idée stupide était la sienne à la base, pourquoi ne pas se laisser faire ? Il enleva son manteau, son gilet, sa cravate et sa chemise. Pour faire bonne mesure, il défit sa ceinture et décrocha le sabre que le Comte lui avait offert. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un endroit où les accrocher, mais le Comte prit les vêtements et les posa sur ses propres habits pliés sur le bureau. Il inclina le bout de la table afin de permettre à Albert de s'asseoir. Le Vicomte de Morcerf frissonna contre l'acier à froids motifs. Il déglutit pendant que ses avant-bras, ses poignets, ses mollets et ses chevilles étaient sanglés.

« Êtes-vous à l'aise ?

-C'est un peu froid... »

Edmond rit aux côtés du gloussement nerveux d'Albert. Il quitta les côtés d'Albert pour apporter un pied à perfusion. Il disparut pendant encore un moment ou deux, ramenant une glacière avec lui. Il prit quelques poches de sang et les accrocha, mais il n'enfonça pas les tubes dans la peau d'Albert tout de suite. De la glacière, il sortit aussi une petite boîte et un ensemble d'aiguilles et de seringue.

« Comte ? Demanda Albert.

-Ce n'est que de la morphine, pour endormir la douleur.

-Je serais réveillé ?

Le regard encourageant du Comte donna la chair de poule à Albert. Edmond attrapa et descendit un miroir tenu par une chaîne pendant qu'Albert le regardait. Il pouvait se voir parfaitement de là où il se trouvait allongé.

-Le sang ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Monsieur !

-Bien. Je ne supporterais pas que vous vous évanouissiez et que vous manquiez le grand spectacle. »

Albert rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Edmond prétendit ne pas remarquer comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais pensa avec tendresse à ces si petits détails qu'il voyait dans le garçon. Edmond remplit la seringue avec à peu près 20mg. Ses doigts caressèrent l'avant-bras avant de trouver sa veine et de procéder à l'injection de la dose. Le Vicomte se raidit quand l'aiguille perça sa peau. Edmond jeta la seringue dans la petite poubelle cachée sous la table. Il plaça une main sur la poitrine d'Albert, sentant son cœur avant d'appuyer gentiment. Il prit un scalpel de la collection. Il pouvait sentir le cœur d'Albert accélérer. Même avec des gants, le toucher du Comte était froid comme la glace. Albert remarqua à peine la différence quand le scalpel perça sa peau juste sous sa clavicule. Il baissa la tête pour se regarder avant de se souvenir du miroir. Il regarda et se rassit, raide alors qu'il voyait son sang rouge, brillant suinter de l'incision. Le Comte enfonça très lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas couper superficiellement sinon la peau ne pèlerait pas correctement ce qui rendrait le processus beaucoup plus douloureux que nécessaire. Par contre, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de couper trop profondément.

Le Vicomte de Morcerf se regardait dans le miroir avec un air effrayé au visage pendant qu'il palissait et suait, évacuant la douleur en haletant avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le sang bouillonnait en sortant de sa plaie. Il vit que le Comte s'était arrêté au moment d'atteindre le bas de son abdomen. Albert regarda vers le bas pour seulement rencontrer le regard hétéro-chromatique perçant d'Edmond.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur le Vicomte ?

-Oui, croassa Albert après avoir dégluti.

Le Comte fredonna et le rassura :

-La morphine devrait bientôt faire effet, Albert. »

Le Comte ne s'était pas trompé, ça avait déjà commencé. Cela rendait ses mots mielleux et épais comme de la fumée.

« Êtes-vous prêt, Albert ? »

Albert de Morcerf cligna des yeux plusieurs fois car la voix du Comte semblait juste un peu plus éloignée, mais il était là, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine nue avec un objet tranchant à la main. Edmond inclina la tête. Peut-être la dose était-elle un peu trop haute, mais heureusement pas assez pour l'endormir.

Albert ferma les yeux, sa bouche légèrement ouverte pendant qu'il respirait. Le Comte l'observa un peu plus longtemps avant de décoller la peau d'Albert. Les yeux d'Albert s'ouvrirent et il se tortilla ; un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il regarda son reflet, observant le Comte remonter sa peau, coupant ce qui restait collé à ses côtes. Il taillait la chair et la viande entre ses côtes pour faire bonne mesure. Les artères thoraciques internes connectées à ses tétons furent coupées sous sa clavicule et Albert hurla. Le sang crachota et quelques gouttes tachèrent la blouse blanche d'Edmond. Le Comte en pinça rapidement les extrémités ensembles et les étira hors du chemin, les appuya contre la peau du garçon et agrafa les artères ensembles à nouveau. La bouche d'Albert resta ouverte avec un halètement. Il sentit une main glaciale sur sa joue, mais la chaleur de son propre sang résulta en une sensation humide, étrange. Edmond posa le scalpel et l'agrafeuse pour prendre le coupe-os circulaire sur l’étagère. Il l'alluma et elle vrombit doucement.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Albert, à moitié étourdi et à peine conscient. Fais lui confiance... Je lui fais confiance. Il ne va pas me faire de mal, pas intentionnellement.

Le Comte plaça le côté cranté du côté opposé des côtes exposées d'Albert. Sa main gantée toucha le muscle brut, sensible qui entourait les côtes du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir le cœur battre juste en dessous. Avec les artères hors du chemin et la plupart des muscles entre les côtes enlevés, il pouvait retirer l'os sans déranger les agrafes. Edmond enfonça la scie dans les côtes du garçon et elle vrombit plus fort. Les cris d'Albert résonnèrent dans la pièce. Le sourire sur le visage d'Edmond se dissipa. Il prit encore 30mg de morphine et l'injecta dans Albert. Il caressa les cheveux d'Albert, le sang mêlé à la graisse ainsi qu'à d'autres tissus graissa et emmêla une ou deux mèches de cheveux. Albert se laissa faire et n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes. Sa tête pendait d'un côté alors qu'il regardait le Comte l'air languide. Les yeux rouges et dorés du Comte brillèrent d'inquiétude avant de retourner à leur impassibilité habituelle.  
Albert sentit le soulagement le submerger. C'était probablement à cause de la morphine qu'il cligna lentement des yeux pour finalement les fermer.

« Réveillez-vous, Monsieur le Vicomte. »

Albert ouvrit les yeux, encore groggy sinon un peu injecté de sang. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage du Comte couvert de son sang. Il regarda le miroir et vit que les mains d'Edmond étaient dans sa poitrine. Des tubes étaient connectés à son cou et ses bras. Les mains froides d'Edmond agrippèrent les poumons d'Albert, forçant l'air à en sortir. Albert commença à tousser violemment. Son menton fut soulevé par le Comte. Il sentit un verre posé contre ses lèvres et fut soulagé de découvrir que c'était de l'eau. Il en but presque la moitié en une fois et Edmond posa le verre maintenant ensanglanté sur le plateau et caressa l'anatomie d'Albert ; ses poumons, ses reins, le vide de son péritoine... Et enfin, son cœur.

Edmond pouvait entendre le battement du cœur d'Albert. Avec la poitrine du jeune homme grande ouverte devant lui, il caressa le petit organe battant. Il était plus petit que son poing. Albert haletait, la respiration lourde à cause de la perte de sang. Le Comte ne le laissera pas mourir, et Albert de Morcerf le savait. Il faisait confiance et adorait le Comte de tout son cœur figuratif. Son vrai cœur était bien trop petit pour contenir tant de foi. Il était plus petit que le poing du Comte alors qu'il battait innocemment, impuissant, si pure, brut et violet. Le Comte le tenait dans sa main, tirant dessus, mais pas assez pour le déconnecter. Albert regardait dans le miroir, captivé par la vue de son propre cœur dansant dans la paume des mains du Comte. Cette pensée le fit frissonner de tout son corps. Il baissa les yeux, pour voir le visage du Comte. Le Comte ne le regarda pas en retour. Lui-même semblait enivrer par la chose délicate dans ses mains. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres bleues sur l'organe rouge violacé.

La respiration d'Albert s'accéléra. Le Comte leva les yeux de son baiser, l'air narquois. Albert était rouge, brûlant de fièvre.

« Monsieur le Vicomte, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Albert était trop essoufflé pour répondre, mais quand il essaya, seul un petit couinement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le Comte sourit avec le rire le plus discret. Il retira ses gants et en mit de nouveaux. Il commença à remettre les côtes à leurs places respectives quand il vit le jeune agiter la tête.

-Non ? Albert, votre peau va craquer et vos organes se durciront et s'assécheront. Ce n'est pas sain de rester exposé ainsi plus longtemps. »

Exposé... C'était le mot. Albert se sentait exposé, vulnérable, et un peu étourdi. Cette quantité de sang était bien plus importante que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir ou de saigner, mais il regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. S'il lui restait du sang, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rougir plus que sa fièvre le faisait déjà. Son pantalon était plus serré au niveau de son aine. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de savoir pourquoi son sang allait là de tous les endroits. Il n'était pas particulièrement excité, en fait il était trop fatigué pour s'y attarder. Edmond remarqua qu'Albert regardait le miroir plus longtemps que d'habitude et leva lui-même les yeux. Il tenta de suivre le regard d'Albert et le sien tomba sur le reflet du pantalon du jeune homme. Il regarda ce qu'il faisait au travers du miroir pendant que sa main rampait sur la jambe d'Albert et caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Monsieur... ? Demanda Albert, fatigué.

Le Comte retira sa main et prit le verre d'eau, leva la tête d'Albert d'une main et lui donna de l'eau de l'autre. Il finit le verre et Edmond le rempli à nouveau avec un pichet qui n'était pas sur le plateau auparavant, de ce qu'avait vu Albert du moins. Il donna à Albert le reste du verre d'eau avant de le poser, en tenant la tête d'Albert pour qu'il puisse avaler. Albert avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais toujours fatigué.

« Fait froid...

-Toutes mes excuses.

Albert secoua la tête.

-Encore ?

Le Comte sourit et passa ses mains glacées contre les joues d'Albert. Le Vicomte poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Embrassez-moi ?

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais-

-S'il vous plaît ?

-Albert.

-S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le Comte. Je crois que je vous admire plus que je ne le pensais. »

Le Comte le savait déjà, mais il céda au jeune homme. Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour se rapprocher, faisant sûr de regarder le garçon dans les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Albert ferma les siens, ressentant toute la fraîcheur du toucher d'Edmond.

« Le corps humain est bien plus fort que l'esprit humain, murmura Edmond contre les lèvres du jeune Vicomte avant un autre baiser, il peut supporter des années de tortures, de tourments, de lynchages, de blessures, de coupures, et même la chirurgie avec le minimum d'anesthésiques. L'esprit, par contre, pourri, bloque tous les souvenirs car il est incapable de traiter les tourments de face ou en une seule fois. Mais vous, Albert, vous êtes l'unique polarité que j'ai trouvée à cette conclusion. Votre esprit est fort, têtu, gentil... Votre corps, il est faible alors que vous tremblez ici, à saigner profusément pendant que je branche des tubes à vos veines. Il ne peut se subvenir seul, même avec une abondance de morphine, plus que je devrais réellement vous donner. Malgré cela, vous êtes allongé ici encore éveillé. Pourquoi, Albert? Pour voir le moment où j'explore votre poitrine et observe votre cœur encore battant ?

Albert regarda le Comte, honteux.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne commencez pas à vous excuser, allons, après que j'ai pris le temps de vous dire à quel point votre volonté et votre esprit sont forts. »

Albert sourit.

Le Comte se tint droit, sa blouse blanche maintenant tachée du sang du garçon.

« J'aimerais vous offrir un cadeau, Albert. Un de beauté grotesque, enfin, si vous pensez que votre corps en est capable.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas à... Je vous admire pour votre gentillesse et pour votre personnalité, non pour vos cadeaux.

-Donc vous refusez ?

-Et bien, non ! Je détesterais avoir l'air impoli, j'accepterais tous les cadeaux que vous aimeriez me faire, Monsieur le Comte ! Mais je ne souhaite pas avoir l'air avide non plus...

-Non-sens. J'éprouve beaucoup de fierté à couvrir ceux qui me sont de valeur de cadeaux et de babioles. Une habitude que j'ai prise lors de mes voyages et que les parisiens ne semblent pas apprécier autant que vous, Vicomte. Pardon, il se trouve dans l'autre pièce. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seul ici, mais mon cadeau requiert que vous restiez disposé et ouvert comme vous l'êtes. Vous comprenez ?

-Et bien... Non. Mais j'attendrai. Je ne pense pas pouvoir aller bien loin de toute façon, blagua le Vicomte de Morcerf en tirant sur les liens autour de ses bras. »

Le Comte fit une révérence et se tourna gracieusement. Ses talonnettes cliquetèrent et résonnèrent derrière lui alors qu'il laissait Albert sur la table, de laquelle la température et celle d'Albert s'étaient mêlées.

Albert n'eut pas à attendre longtemps quand le Comte revint avec un chariot complètement recouvert de roses et de petites... Perles blanches ?

Albert fut pris de court par la beauté de chaque rose totalement éclose, d'une couleur rouge sombre. Le Comte en prit une et en coupa court la tige avant de la placer précautionneusement dans le vide de la cage thoracique d'Albert. Il en prit une autre et fit de même, et posa une perle entre les pétales et l'étamine. Il emplit littéralement le sein d'Albert de roses et de perles. Il prit un nouveau scalpel, plus petit que celui d'avant. Albert regarda dans le miroir et se sentit submergé par la beauté de ce à quoi il ressemblait, remplit de roses dans la fleur de l'âge et de perles étincelantes.

Le Comte fit une petite entaille dans l'estomac du garçon et fit sûr de ne pas faire couler son acide. Il coupa court les tiges et bourra l'estomac d'Albert de roses et de perles en faisant attention à ne pas étirer l'organe ou à ne pas le déchirer plus qu'il ne le fallait. Albert se sentait rempli, tellement qu'il pouvait sentir les pétales des roses chatouiller la base de son bas œsophage. Il déglutit, espérant éviter le goût des roses pendant que le Comte bourrait son ventre comme une poupée en taxidermie.

« Là... »

L'estomac d'Albert fut reprisé et le Comte remit soigneusement les côtes en place. Les pétales des roses ressortaient entre les os pendant qu'Edmond appliquait le gel polymère au niveau des coutures. Tant qu'Albert ne fera pas trop d'effort, il devrait bien se soigner. Il referma la peau d'Albert et prit une aiguille pour le recoudre. Albert déglutit de nouveau, les roses dans son ventre le contrariant. Le Comte caressa son ventre nu, maintenant plus rond que d'habitude. Albert frissonna, faisant de son mieux pour garder les objets étrangers. Edmond défit les sangles et releva lentement. Il attendit que le garçon se calme avant de récupérer ses vêtements afin de les lui rendre. Albert mis sa chemise mais laissa son gilet et son manteau. Le Comte, entièrement habillé, aida le jeune homme à se tenir debout. Il vérifia que tous les instruments étaient bien éteints, que les lumières étaient tamisées, et que le garçon était assez stable pour marcher. Dans un véritable hôpital, Albert ne pourrait pas marcher pendant un certain temps mais le gel polymère recouvrant ses côtes était sécurisé. Le Comte, évidemment, possédait le meilleur que l'argent puisse acheter.

Il guida Albert hors de la pièce. Le Vicomte était silencieux, ses lèvres scellées pendant qu'il tremblotait. Edmond pressa une de ses mains sur le dos d'Albert et l'autre sur son épaule.

« Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, Albert. Vous êtes plein de beautés et d'autres choses aussi précieuses.

Le Comte flatta le ventre plein d'Albert, ce qui causa au garçon de se tordre et de poser une main sur celle du Comte et l'autre sur sa bouche. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant, se forçant à tout garder en lui.

« C'est bon, exhorta Edmond, murmurant à l'oreille d'Albert. »

Le garçon combattait les larmes alors qu'il rotait et vomissait des pétales et des perles sur le sol. Elles roulèrent et se dispersèrent, luisantes d'acide, sur le sol. Albert de Morcerf tremblait et sa bouche et sa gorge et son nez brûlaient. Il poussa et encore plus de roses accompagnées de leurs tiges et de perles sortirent. Il s’étouffait et toussait. L'odeur âcre habituelle du vomi était masquée par la surabondance de roses. Edmond frottait les épaules du garçon pour le réconforter et lui offrit son mouchoir. La main tremblante d'Albert le prit et le porta à son visage, toussa et se moucha dedans seulement pour sentir des perles tomber de ses orifices à ses mains. Elles tombèrent de ses paumes jusqu'au sol, roulant à travers le couloir. Son visage rose éclatant et ses sourcils couverts de sueur furent légèrement tapotés par le Comte. Sa bouche restant ouverte pendant que de la salive était essuyée de ses lèvre et de son menton.

« Vous voyez ? Même à l'intérieur vous êtes fragile, sensible, et, si j'ose dire, mignon. Vicomte Albert de Morcerf, vous êtes extraordinaire. »

Albert gémit de douleur et de maladie, mais il n'en était pas moins reconnaissant au Comte pour lui avoir fait vivre une telle expérience.

Le Comte était simplement en train de tester jusqu'où Albert le laisserait jouer avec son cœur. Albert n'avait pas du tout remarqué ses intentions, et ainsi le Comte ne doutait pas que le garçon serait bientôt trop hébété et enivré pour remarquer ses propres habitudes morbides et obéirait spontanément aux désirs du Comte, peu importe ce qu'ils entraîneraient.


End file.
